Maybe This Time Around?
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Its been 6 years since Martin last saw Ruthie and now she's turning 21. Can one glance at a party change everything? Or will fate step in and ruin it again? Read on to find out!
1. Trip down memory lane

Martin looked at the box in front of him. It was filled with stuff of him and Ruthie. He couldn't believe that it had been 6 years since he last saw her. 2 months after he left he realized that he had feelings for her how deep they were he would never know.

Martin had a family to support and having to work, go to school, and baseball left him not much time for a personal life. He gave up trying to be with Sandy because she admitted that she wanted to be with Simon, which then made Martin wonder if Simon was the father of her baby.

But Simon was married to Rose and happy so Sandy just went on being depressed and lonely. Martin was there but it wasn't good enough, she needed someone to love her and not have his mind on the past and what could have been.

He didn't know what made him keep this stuff but he did and now it broke his heart. He always wondered what could've happened between Ruthie and him. He had a feeling that she had feelings for him but after she found out about Sandy she couldn't bare talk to him.

Now 6 years later he was alone and feeling hurt. His trip down memory lane wasn't fun like it should be. 'I should be doing this with Ruthie.' He thought to himself as he grabbed another cookie from the bag. 'How did my life turn out like this?' He found himself talking to himself quite often not really having that many close people to confide in. Martin's phone rang next to him and he quickly chewed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Martin? It's Annie."

"Oh hi Mrs. Camden what can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to invite you to Ruthie's 21st birthday party."

"Are you sure about this? I mean its been 6 years."

"She needs an old friend, her and Peter broke up."

"Really, when?"

"About 2 weeks ago, she's worse off then any other time."

"How long did they date?"

"Um…I think it was about 3 years. I really thought he would propose but I guess he just didn't want to be with Ruthie. But anyway are you free this Saturday?"

"I can be."

"Good I'll see you then." He hung up and it suddenly hit him, he would be seeing Ruthie for the first time in 6 years in less than 2 days. He put the top back on the box and stuffed the box back in closet. He wondered if she had a box like he did, and for some odd reason he wanted to beat the crap out of Peter for hurting her.

He grabbed his phone and decided to ask Sandy for some advice; he knew that she could help him being a girl and all. He waited for her to pick up the phone feeling quite nervous.

"Hello?"

"Sandy its Martin."

"Oh what's up?"

"Well I need some advice."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well on Mrs. Camden called me and invited me to Ruthie's 21st birthday party."

"Okay, not seeing problem here?"

"Well its been 6 years and she just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, do I call her and tell her I'm coming or just go for the element of surprise?'

"Surprise is always best. I mean who knows she could realize her feelings for you from oh so long ago and want to give you guys a shot."

"Thanks Sandy, you can a good friend at times."

"Yeah I know, if only I could be happy."

"Don't worry Simon will come to his senses; trust me I don't think he and Rose will last much longer."

"I hope not."

"Well just hang in there and thank you again for the advice."

"No problem and I want details mister."

"Yes ma'am, night Sandy I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight Martin." He put his phone down and settled into bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking of her like he always did for the past 6 years.

Author's note: So do you like? I hope you do. Please after you read this review it, I want to hear what you think!


	2. Long awaited kiss

_Ruthie starred at Martin as his mouth came closer and closer to hers. Soon there was nothing between them and their mouths collided. She left his tough running back and forth waiting for her to open her mouth. She parted her lips a little and his tongue made its way in and she moaned into his mouth she laid back and they were making love right there no question about it. _

Ruthie woke up sweating from her dream. She had been dreaming about Martin for the entire week. Ever since she broke up with Peter she had been thinking a lot about him. She looked at the clock and it was officially her birthday. 'Happy Birthday.' She said to her herself as she got up and walked the small distance to the kitchen. She got water and sat down in front of her computer. While she was working on her paper her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday." She knew who it was and was happy to hear his voice.

"Oh hey Martin, kinda late isn't it?"

"Sorry about calling so late but I just got home."

"Oh." She hoped that didn't come out of sad as it sounded to her.

"Yeah I had to work late."

"Oh." She could tell the difference in her voice.

"But I'll let you go I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"Bye Ruthie."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. If only things were normal between them, If only Sandy and Peter hadn't shown up.

The next morning she sat at the kitchen table watching everyone rush around trying to get things down for her party.

"Hey Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Luce."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk?"

"No, its nothing."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know." She stood up and emptied her glass. "I'm gonna go out; I'll be back later." 20 minutes later Ruthie found herself sitting at a table alone at the pool hall watching all the couples. She missed having a boyfriend; she didn't really miss Peter because he wasn't really the best boyfriend. She just wanted someone to be there for her and love her. She had been wondering what would have happened if Sandy and Peter didn't show up if something would have happened.

Ruthie sat there wallowing in self pity. She was on the verge of tears when she looked up and saw Martin. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Martin what are you doing here?" She motioned for him to sit down."Your mom wanted me to find you."

"Why?"

"She invited me to your party and she was worried about you. So she thought I would know where you were so she sent me."

"Well you found me." She wiped at the tears brimming from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Peter and I broke up."

"Why I mean you guys were like perfect for each other."

"He wanted to have sex and I didn't want to."

"He's a jerk."

"Yeah tell me about it. But I was sitting here looking at all these couples and felt left out."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So tell me how have you been?"

"You know I'm mainly at school, on the field, or at work. So I don't really have time for a life."

"Oh how's Sandy?"

"Both her and Aaron are fine. She won't admit it but she's depressed."

"Yeah Simon's not that happy lately."

"I just hate seeing her like that."

"Well there's nothing you can do."

"Yeah, it's been a long time."

"Yeah 6 years."

"Why has it taken this long for us to be in the same room?"

"Well there was the Sandy thing and then the Peter thing."

"So now they're things now?"

"Yep. I choose not to remember my past well some of it."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should head back?"

"Oh yeah." He walked with her to the door and walked her to his car and opened the door for her. "It was nice it just being us."

"Yeah it was." She smiled and felt something deep down when he smiled at her. When they got to the house they saw all cars. During the party Martin and Ruthie kept looking at each other smiling every time. Lucy and Kevin noticed it and looked at each other.

"You don't think that they'll get together tonight, do you?"

"I don't think tonight but soon. They can't deny what they have between them."

Ruthie looked at Martin for the millionth time in the past 5 minutes and every time she looked at him their eyes met. The song ended and a slow song came on, Martin made his way over to Ruthie. "Can I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand; she put her hand in his and felt a shiver run up her spine. As they danced Martin found himself bringing Ruthie closer to him.

After the song ended Ruthie didn't want to break their contact; she didn't want to admit it but she felt something when she was around Martin. Martin unfortunately broke their contact when Peter walked in. Ruthie just starred at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing here!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Ruthie I need you."

"No, no, no this can't be happening."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Peter I just can't."

"Why?"

"I don't think I feel the same about you anymore." She excused herself and walked out of the room. Martin shot him a death stare as he went after her. He found her sitting in the garage apartment crying. He just stood frozen thinking back to when he had told her about Sandy. Having pushed the memories out his mind he walked over to her.

"Ruthie don't cry over that ass."

"I'm not crying over that. He doesn't deserve my tears anymore." Martin looked at her quizzically. "I'm upset because I was having a great time with you and he ruined it."

"You were having a great time?"

"Yeah I was."

"Well so was I." Martin watched her blush and he thought that it was the cutest thing. "He didn't ruin anything."

"What?" Ruthie looked at Martin as he was leaning towards her and before she could think about it they kissed. They pulled apart only for air and both turned so many shades of red.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He rested his forehead on hers as they sat there in the silence until they had an unexpected visitor.

"What the hell is this?"


	3. Dancing in the rain

"Gee Peter I think you can see what this is."

"I was talking to Ruthie, not you."

"Peter please go away."

"No Ruthie I need you."

"Martin can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah I'll be downstairs." He left and Ruthie crossed her arms.

"You have 1 minute."

"Ruthie I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you to have sex when you weren't ready. I just need you; I shouldn't have broken up with you over something that stupid. Just please take me back."

"No. I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"Ruthie don't threw away what we have."

"We have nothing. I can't be with someone who doesn't respect what I want." She moved towards the stairs but Peter stopped her. He pulled her back towards him and kissed her pushing her back towards the bed. He broke away long enough for him to be on top of Ruthie.

She screamed the loudest that she could before his mouth was on hers again. Martin heard her in the house and so did everyone else. Kevin was first to run then Simon, Matt, and Martin was the last.

Kevin stood there stunned until Simon ran into him. They pulled Peter off of Ruthie and when Martin finally realized what was going on he got furious.

Matt saw the look in Martin's eye and stopped him. Martin tried fighting but Matt held him back.

"You are so lucky I can't hit you. I would kill you!"

"But you can't because you're not strong enough to break free of Matt."

"Shut up Peter or I'll let him go." Matt warned but Peter didn't get the hint.

"You thought that you come here kiss her and erase everything you put her through. She needed me to pick up the pieces and fix the mess you created. She doesn't need you anymore."

"I warned you." Matt step aside and Martin was like a lion in the cage at feeding time. He was about to hit Peter when he saw the look in Ruthie's eyes. He pushed Peter out of his way and went to Ruthie.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded her head. She bowed her head hiding her tears from everyone. Martin looked at Simon and nodded before she fell into Martin's embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry but it's a good thing that you can scream."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't know why he'd do something like that?"

"I don't know either. But come on let's go enjoy the rest of your party." He led her downstairs and back into the house. The party was still in full swing and nobody knew about what had happened.

Ruthie pulled Martin on the dance floor. Martin just watched as she moved around him. She could feel his eyes on her and she smiled to herself. She didn't know what was going to happen with them after tonight but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have fun on her birthday.

"You wanna get out of here?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded and move toward the front door. Once outside in the cool air he laughed as she danced.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do?" The rain started falling and Ruthie tilted her head back.

"I wanna dance in the rain."

"You sure?"

"Yes Martin I want to dance in the rain with you."

"How do you dance without music?"

"It's my birthday please?"

"Okay." She pulled him in the middle of his front yard as he held on to her. She started swaying to no music and Martin soon started with her. They looked completely crazy out in the rain, soaked and dancing to no music. He just laughed at them while she was lost in her song.

"Ruthie no offense but this is kinda silly."

"Well I thought it was fun."

"That's all that matters."

"Ruthie!" Her friend Heather yelled from across the street. "Come on we're going to the club."

"Hey Martin wanna come with us to the club?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." If she was going to the club he was going to be there to watch out for her. She could drink now and Martin had a feeling that she would be out of control if she had too much.

I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be Ruthie's first trip to the club and everything that happens after Ruthie has too much to drink.


	4. The Club

Ruthie and Martin stood in the club; Ruthie looked wide eyed around her. Martin just laughed he remembered his first time in a club he had so much fun.

"Ruthie! Come here." She looked at Martin who followed like a lost puppy. Ruthie looked at her friend as she handed her a shot. Martin put his hand on the small of her back in reassurance. Ruthie fired the shot back and asked for another. Martin just watched in amazement.

After a couple of shots Ruthie pulled Martin onto the dance floor and they danced to Run It by Chris Brown. Soon Ruthie was back at the bar firing back shot after shot. She looked at Martin and he knew it was time for them to leave.

"Why are we leaving?"

"You're about to pass out." He started walking while holding her up.

"Martin I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"Ruthie you're just drunk."

"No I-I'm s-s-serious."

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

"I-I-I can'-t g-g-g- home."

"Don't worry." He opened the door and gently set Ruthie in. She soon passed out in the passenger side as he drove her home.

He quietly put her in bed and sat down on the couch. He was going to be there when she woke up her words playing over and over in his head. 'She's drunk.' He thought to himself before drifting off.

The next morning Ruthie woke up with a pounding headache, a weak stomach, and tried to sit up but the pain in her head started with a flare forcing her back down. Martin heard her and rushed into the kitchen and got her a glass of water and aspirin.

"Here take this."

"What happened last night?" She asked barely auditable. Martin laughed to himself.

"Well we went to the club and you had a lot of shots and we had an interesting conversation on the way home."

"What did I say?"

"You said that you thought you were in love with me." Her face went ghost white. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her forehead and she was cool.

"Uh….nothing." She felt the sudden urge to vomit. She ran into the bathroom and Martin held her hair back.

"Do you feel better?"

"For now."

"I'll make you a grilled cheese."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Its Sunday, I never have to work on Sunday."

"Well don't you have to see Aaron? Study?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"No I do, I just don't you blowing things off to be here."

"Oh."

"I mean I like hanging out with you its been so long."

"Yeah." He checked his watch as she laid back down.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." He put a movie in and they were both sitting on her bed. She got cold and he put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and it felted right being there. After the movie it was dark and Martin knew that he had to go.

"You have to go don't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Its okay." She got up feeling better and walked with him down to his car. "Thank you for spending my birthday with me."

"I enjoyed hanging out with you."

"So I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll call when I get home." He pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Will I see you soon?"

"I'll try to come out next weekend."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and watched him drive away feeling that a piece of her went with him. It was like she had lost him again, shaking the feeling that he was never coming back she pulled her rub tighter around her body and walked into the house.

"Hey Ruthie, did you and Martin have fun last night?"

"Yeah we watched a movie today and he just left." Her face fell when she said the last part.

"When's he coming for another visit?"

"He's gonna try for next weekend."

"That's good."

"Yeah I guess, when's dinner?"

"We're having pizza and it should be here in like 10 minutes."

"Where's Simon?"

"He's still upstairs why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay." Ruthie made her way upstairs and up to her old room. Simon was sitting at her desk while Rose was on the phone with Sandy.

"Hey Simon, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." He walked back down the stairs with her and they went out into the back yard. "What's up?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay I guess I should tell you, I'm afraid that I don't love Rose as much as I thought I did."

"If you're not happy then why are you with her?"

"I don't know."

"Sandy has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"

"She told Martin and Martin told me."

"How are things with Martin?"

"Fine I guess, I mean I don't know if there is a thing with him."

"Well let's not what I think."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that he has feelings for you."

"Really, how?"

"I can see it. Don't let him go this time?"

"That's if he doesn't let me go first."

"I just want to see you happy."

"Well I wanna see you happy too and if that means that you have to divorce Rose I think the family will understand."

"I don't know Ruth."

"Can I have Sandy's number?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Okay." He scribbled it down for her. They hugged and Ruthie went back into the garage apartment to call Sandy. She dialed the number and walked around the room as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sandy its Ruthie."


	5. A friendship of sorts

"Ruthie?"

"Yeah I know its pretty weird calling you like this but I thought I'd give you a call."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I heard from Martin that you had feelings for Simon and I wanted to share something with you."

"Okay?"

"Simon and Rose might be getting a divorce at least he's think about it."

"Really well that's good."

"Yeah."

"So how was your birthday?"

"Amazing."

"Really did he kiss you?"

"How'd you know?"

"He called and asked if he should call and tell you he's coming or go for the element of surprise."

"Oh."

"Now I think he's feelings go deeper than he's willing to admit."

"I don't know."

"Trust me; I see it when he talks to Simon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Well you're close with Martin and I'm close to Simon."

"Oh I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah so I'll tell you everything from Simon."

"And I'll tell you everything I hear from Martin. You're sneaky."

"I know."

"Well I have to go Aaron's calling."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Ruthie dinner!" Her mother called from the house startling Ruthie just a little bit. While the family sat at the table eating pizza Ruthie's cell rang, she smiled when she saw his number flash on the screen.

"Dinner was good but I have to finish my paper." She threw her plate away and quickly dashed outside answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey is this a bad time?"

"Nope."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, I talked to Simon and tried to work on my paper."

"Yeah same here."

"So how are you since I last saw you?"

"Um…..I saw Aaron."

"Oh how's the little guy?"

"He's fine and Sandy seems a little happier."

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know she just told me that she got some great news." Ruthie smiled to herself.

"That's good though."

"So what did you and Simon talk about?"

"Well mostly him and Rose then he brought you up."

"Oh what about me?"

"Just if I had fun seeing you stuff like that."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Ruthie I know you."

"Really now?"

"Granted its been a long time but I can still tell when you're lying."

"He thinks there's a 'thing' between us."

"Oh."

"But I told him not to worry."

"Yeah, so I was thinking on my boring ride home that maybe you should come out here next weekend."

"Why?"

"I don't know you seemed to need a scenery change plus you could meet Aaron."

"He's what 6 now?"

"He'll be 6 in March."

"I remember being that age, I was a devious child."

"I can see that."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." She spread out across her bed. "But yeah I had fun last night and today."

"Yeah it was nice hanging out with you. I mean I kinda missed you."

"I know a bunch of times I found myself in need of a best friend but we weren't speaking."

"Yeah when things would get rough with Peter I just wanted to call you but I thought that you were busy."

"Well this is like our second chance."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it."

"No, yes, no, oh I don't know!" She exclaimed letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Ruthie talk to me."

"All these feelings that I thought were gone are back and I can't ignore them but I can't admit them because deep down I'm afraid of rejection."

"What feelings are you talking about? Feelings of friendship or deeper?"

"I don't know. I mean I wanna be your friend but I don't know." He could hear her start to cry.

"Ruthie don't cry. Please don't cry." He was almost on the verge of tears.

"I have to go."

"No Ruthie come on let's back about this."

"I'll email you k?"

"I guess."

"Night Martin."

"Night Ruthie."

Okay so that was chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if I should include the email or not. You tell me if you want to read it.


	6. Ruthie's Email

Martin,

I'm writing this because I can't ignore the feelings that I have. I have feelings for you how deep they are or how serious they are I do not know. All I do know is that when you kissed me I saw fireworks and when we danced I felt something I haven't felt well since the last time we danced all those years ago. All the feelings that I refused to acknowledge 6 years ago have now resurfaced and I don't want to ignore them anymore. I don't want to lose you again I don't think that be beneficial to either of us.

I would love to say this to your face but I'm afraid to get hurt. Even though we've only been talking like before for 2 days now I didn't want to let this go and never acknowledge what we both know is going on.

Love always,

Ruthie Camden.


	7. Martin's Reply

Ruthie,

You shouldn't feel afraid to tell me **_anything._** I understand where you are coming from trust me I do. I have had feelings for you well since about a year after I left. My feelings I feel could grow into feelings of love. I've been thinking a lot about you since we kissed and that night when in your drunken state said, "I think I love you." That made me think about what could happen and to be honest I don't want to let this go either. I think its good that we're acknowledging it now so that both of us don't get hurt in the end. I know I hurt you all those years ago but I want to make up for it.

**_PLEASE call me_**, I want to talk to you about this. I hope to see you this weekend.

Forever and Always,

Martin Brewer


	8. Fighting brings out true feelings

Ruthie took a deep breath as she started her car. "You can do this." She said aloud to herself over and over. She was going to see Martin and it gave her a well deserved vacation from her family.

She had a long conversation the night before with Simon and he was leaving Rose. She encouraged Simon to talk to Sandy which surprised Simon that Ruthie was speaking so highly of Sandy after everything that went down all those years ago. Then Simon brought up Martin which was a confusing subject for Ruthie lately. Ever since he had replied to her email she's been confused on what was going on between them.

She hadn't talk to Martin since that night; every time he called she ignored it not wanting to hear that he didn't mean it and he was just caught up in the moment. Ever since Peter broke up with her she's been afraid to really open up to Martin because she didn't want to get hurt again.

He didn't know she was coming and hoped that he would be surprised and not slam the door in her face. She silently prayed that he want to see her and that he wasn't angry for her not returning any of his 21 phone calls over the past 2 days.

When she got to Martin's she took a deep breath. She slowly got out of the car gently shutting the door trying to calm the nerves in her stomach. As she walked to his door she wiped her now sweaty palms on her skirt. She let the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement calm her as she knocked on the door.

He opened the door looking exhausted and quite irritable. She cringed thinking that she caused him to be this state but he instantly light up when he fully processed who was in front of him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I mean I called you and you never called back. It was like you didn't want anything to do with me. And to be quite honest it was like it was the time before I left where you wouldn't talk to me and it hurt. So yet again I ask what are you doing here?"

"I um…shouldn't have come." She turned and headed back to her car the tears falling faster than ever. Martin went after her and whipped her around coming to see the same face he left all those years ago.

"Ruthie stop running from me." She looked at the ground studying her shoes.

"I came here to see you, I hoped for the opposite reaction but I guess I was too stupid to realize I never get what I want." She sniffled and more tears fell. "I wanted to tell you this in person and not over the phone. Martin I think I've fallen in love with you but I can see that I don't deserve you just like before." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and wiped at the new tears.

She got back in her car and drove to Simon's. She stood in front of his door sobbing and when Sandy opened the door Simon rushed past her and grabbed Ruthie before she fell to her knees. Sandy just watched Simon comforting Ruthie before leaving to talk to Martin.

Simon pulled Ruthie into the house sitting down on the couch and asked her over and over again to tell him what happened. She sniffled and took a deep breath preparing to tell Simon how she hurt him.

"Well after Martin left I emailed him and he emailed me back, right? Well then he called and I didn't answer for some stupid reason so every time he called I didn't answer but I didn't know that it wasn't hurting Martin. Then I decided this morning to come see him to talk to him face to face but when I got to the door his reaction was the opposite of I thought it would be. I told him what I had to say and left knowing that I can't have him just like I couldn't have him before. I didn't mean to hurt him I'm just scared. But now I only have myself to blame for what happened it wasn't his fault. I'm just too stupid to realize what I was doing was hurting both of us. I can't take it back and now I'll never know what could've have happened." She started sobbing again and Simon was there the best he could be.

Hours later Ruthie was asleep on the couch and Sandy was no where to be seen. Simon just sat in the chair diagonal from the couch and watched his little sister sleep. Ruthie tossed and turned all night reliving the past day's events. Around 2:30 in the morning she got up and wrote Simon a note thanking him for everything he's done and soon she was in her car again driving somewhere.

She found herself in front of Martin's; she could see that his lights were still on. She wondered if she should go to the door and apologize for everything but then again it would only make things worse so she just sat in her car. Finally throwing fear to the wind she went to door feeling confident in herself for once in a long time. Lightly knocking on the door Ruthie fixed her somewhat wrinkled skirt. Martin opened the door and Ruthie put her hand blocking the door.

"Don't shut the door. Hear me out, I'm sorry for not answering the phone for the past two days and I'm sorry that I couldn't have told you what I said earlier but you have to remember that I just got out of a 3 year relationship which I now believe is based on a lie. I mean you just showed up out of nowhere after 6 years and it was a little overwhelming."

"Ruthie."

"No I'm not done. You can't just expect me to fall into your arms after everything that's gone down in the past couple of days." She pushed her way inside.

"Done?"

"Yes now I'm done."

"Now what are you doing here at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I was at Simon's and I thought I would try and talk to you again. I knew you were still up."

"Stalking me now?"

"No."

"I'm kinda glad you came over." He stepped closer towards her leaving only a little gap between them.

"Really now?"

"Yeah I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Its okay."

"You sure?" She pulled him closer to her pressing her lips against his. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Yeah." He yawned and then Ruthie yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah just a little bit."

"Oh well then I'll better go so you can sleep." She started towards the door but Martin gently grabbed her arm.

"Or you could stay with me." She turned towards him asking with her eyes. "If you want too that is." She smiled at Martin as he blushed. She kissed him lightly on the lips as they walked to his room.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out and Martin fell asleep looking at her sleeping like an angel. Both slept that night with a smile on their faces, now only if they could figure out that's going on between them.


	9. Official

Martin woke up and looked at Ruthie. She was still sleeping so Martin careful not to wake her slid out of bed and went into the living room. He looked out the window watching the rain his mind wandering back to Ruthie's birthday and their dance in the rain. Thinking back on that day brought a smile to his face. He stood in front of the window watching the rain until his stomach grumbled. He walked back into his bedroom grabbing clothes for Ruthie. Ruthie woke up to the sounds of Martin moving around the room grabbing things from his dresser and closet.

"Good morning." She stretched sitting up in bed. He smiled down at her.

"Here I thought you would like to shower and change."

"Thanks, so what's for breakfast?"

"Well why don't you shower and change and maybe we can go out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the clothes from him.

After Ruthie showered and changed they left Martin's apartment hand in hand. "So Ruthie I was thinking."

"That would explain the smoke." She burst out laughing.

"Aren't you funny."

"I'm kidding please continue."

"Okay, I was thinking that we should be official."

"Official as in?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ruthie stopped dead in her tracks. He smiled as she processed what he said. Her jaw fell when it finally dawned on her. He grabbed her lightly at that waist as she gently nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ruthie I want to be with you." He pulled her closer to him. "I think I've fallen in love with you too." She blushed remembering yesterday. He lifted her chin with his finger kissing her lightly. Breakfast flew by fast as they laughed and ate. On the way back to Martin's apartment Martin danced around and made a fool of himself just to make her laugh.

"Martin you always knew exactly what to do to make me laugh."

"Well what I can I say? I'm a funny person." Ruthie stopped yet again in her tracks this time because of what she saw in front of her. Martin looked towards the door and saw a furiously pissed off Rose standing there.

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you!" She exclaimed pointing a shaking finger at Ruthie. "You broke up my marriage. You got Simon to leave me. You ruined my life." She reached up preparing to slap Ruthie but Martin stepped in and took the hard hand across the cheek. Ruthie just looked wide-eyed between Rose and Martin.

"I suggest you leave now before I throw you out!" Ruthie screamed at Rose. "And I suggest you get your facts straight before you come accusing me again." Rose turned and left. "Are you okay?" Martin just smiled. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let her damage your gorgeous face." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Well now your face is gonna have a hand print."

"Oh the things I do for you."

"I greatly appreciate everything and in return you get a kiss." She kissed him lightly pulling away almost as soon as her lips touched his but Martin would have none of that. He pulled her close deepening their kiss. Her ran her hands through his hair as he picked her up and carried her to the sofa.


	10. I love you

Martin sat down on the couch with Ruthie in is his lap. She pulled away for air as he pulled her hair down. The curls fell in waves around her face and Martin ran his hands through it. Martin stood up and carried Ruthie to the bedroom. He pulled away, "You sure you wanna do this?" She just nodded pulling Martin down on the bed with her.

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist as they laid there panting and sweating. She had just slept with him but oddly she didn't feel bad or guilty but it felt okay. She knew that she had to leave before she never left.

As she pulled away Martin just looked into the sunset hoping that nothing would happen. He sat in front of the TV watching some cop show wondering why Ruthie hadn't called him. Suddenly his cell started to ring, he grabbed it and answered. "Ruthie?"

"Martin its Sandy."

"What's up?"

"Its Ruthie." The phone fell from his hand as he slowly sat down on the chair. "Martin! Martin!" Shaking his head violently getting rid of the nasty thoughts he slowly picked up the phone.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when you come to the hospital." Martin hung up and ran to his car. The drive to the hospital couldn't have taken longer, Martin's knuckles ached from so tight on the steering wheel for so long.

"What happened?"  
"Sit down."

"What happened!" He exclaimed causing everyone in the waiting room to look at them.

"Martin she was driving and the semi in front of her jack knifed. She didn't have time to stop she slammed into the trunk." He fell into the seat beneath him not wanting to believe that it was happening.

"Is she okay?" He choked out not wanting to cry in front of her.

"She's in surgery right now." He looked up at her with watery eyes begging her to tell him it was all a joke. Simon walked up his eyes matching Martin's.

"This can't be happening."

"Martin just relax." He couldn't hold it together anymore. He put his head in his hands and silently prayed to god that she would be okay. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Mac sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sandy called me and asked if I could come. I'm here for you."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, its okay to be scared we're all scared." The whole family soon arrived and everyone was asking about Ruthie every 5 minutes. Martin just sat in the corner silently crying.

Hours later everyone was still in the waiting room waiting to hear something. When the doctor came into the waiting room he was bombarded with questions. He answered everyone's question.

"When can we see her?" Simon asked after everyone had quieted down.

"She's still a little groggy but she seems to keep asking for a Martin Brewer." Martin's head shot up the tears evident.

"I'm Martin." He whispered putting his head back down.

"She wants to see you."

"I think you should go Martin." Annie walked over to Martin. "She wants to see you. Just go talk to her." He nodded following the doctor who pointed to her room. He stopped to take a deep breath. She looked at him as he sat down on her bed.

"You're beautiful. I was so scared that something bad was going to happen." He bent down and slowly kissed her forehead. A tear slid down her cheek causing him to shed a tear. "Don't cry, I'm here now and not going anywhere. I love you Ruthie." He kissed her cheek and sat in the chair next to her bed.

Sry it took me so long to update but my computer crashed and I had to redo this chapter. I hope you enjoy!


	11. The Hospital

Ruthie looked at Martin tears blurring her vision. She couldn't believe that he was actually sitting there telling her he loved her after all those years. She couldn't remember a time when all she wanted was for him to say that to her and now it made her love him even more. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him but it hurt to talk and breathe. She just squeezed his hand hoping to get her message across. The tears she was holding fell with such fury that she could feel that he started to cry too.

They sat in silence for some time before she drifted off to sleep dreaming of Martin and the future to come. When she woke up she saw Martin sitting in the chair next to her with a box in his lap. She tried to sit up but failed miserably she sighed before giving up and falling back onto the bed. Martin woke up and smiled at her before sitting on the edge of the bed handing her the box.

"Open it." She nodded as he helped her sit up. She opened the box and all the memories she had pushed to the far corner of her mind flooded back. She lifted each picture out carefully remembering every detail of when the picture was taken. She looked up at Martin with questioning eyes but he urged her to continue. She finally reached the end of the box and found the one picture that she hadn't burned that night she finally got over Martin.

_Martin looked at Ruthie in her light blue prom dress. Her hair was down in her natural curls, bouncing with each step she took. Her heels made her 2 inches taller but still shorter then Martin._

_Martin had on a tuxedo with her corsage in his hand. They were attending his senior prom. He decided that he should go and thought that Ruthie was the best person to go with. That night they danced and laughed, taking pictures of everything and everybody._

_When they finally arrived home at 1 in the morning Martin gently kissed her. Both would always remember their perfect night. That night Martin realized that there was something between him and Ruthie._

A solid tear slid down Ruthie's cheek as she relived that moment, the moment when she fell in love with Martin. She finally understood why he had shown her the box. Taking a deep breath she slowly shut the box and looked at Martin seeing the passion and love in his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as he smiled for the first time since she first saw him after the accident. He inched towards her and gently kissed her like the night of his senior prom.

Soon her whole family came in and out checking on her and decided that Martin should stay with her when he could and Simon and Sandy would rotate. Martin was more than willing to stay with her all the time but Ruthie wouldn't allow it. Hours later Martin and Ruthie were sitting on her bed playing a game when Simon walked in.

"Hey Martin."

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"Well I have to talk to you."

"Okay about?"

"Can you come out in the hall?"

"Sure." He followed Simon to hall softly shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

"We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Peter wants to see her."

"What!"

"He called my mom the minute he found out from Heather then she called me and told me to warn you."

"Where is he?"

"He's on his way with Heather."

"What are they dating now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Let me talk to Ruthie and you be ready to stall him."

"Okay." Martin sighed before walking back into Ruthie's room. Her smile soon vanished when she saw him.

"Ruthie honey I have to tell you something." She sighed but nodding for him to continue. "Peter's on his way here." Her eyes got wide as his gaze fell to the floor. "He's bringing Heather too." Ruthie's mouth formed an 'o'. "I can make them leave if you want." She took a deep breath not feeling the constant pain she felt when she tried to breath or talk.

"No I wanna see them. I want them to see how happy we are together." Martin's head shot up as Ruthie actually spoke a full sentence without any trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Martin I'm sure. I want you here when I see them too."

"Okay." He sat in the chair next to hers and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Does it hurt to talk?"

"Not as much anymore." She stroked his arm as her door flew open and Peter and Heather burst through the door. Ruthie looked up and smiled her forced smile.

"Ruthie! Are you okay baby?" Peter asked looking her over from the opposite edge of the bed from Martin.

"I'm not your baby." She snapped at him as he pulled his hand away.

"Ruthie now is not the time." Heather warned at the foot of her bed.

"So are you two together?" Martin asked as he sat in the chair next to Ruthie's bed.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know just wondered aloud." Heather's eyes fell to the floor while Peter cleared his throat. "I thought so. So what are you guys doing here anyway? Did you come to rub your relationship in to Ruthie? Or did you just want to use her again?"

"Martin stop."

"No. I wanna know, I'm not gonna let you hurt my girlfriend anymore."

"You guys are dating?" Heather asked locking eyes with Ruthie.

"Yes Heather we're dating." He shot back at her.

"Martin that's enough." Ruthie sat up in bed and shot Martin a warning glare. "Now I appreciate you guys coming to see me but if you have any intentions of screwing with my happiness with my boyfriend then we'll have a problem."

"Ruthie we weren't gonna do anything."

"I'm sure now I'll state this once and once only: I love Martin and don't accuse him of just trying to break my heart because I know he won't, got it?" They both nodded and Martin beamed at her. "Now when did you two start dating?"

"Two days ago." Heather confessed lighting up almost matching Ruthie's smile. The girls talked while Peter and Martin glared at each other. When Heather and Peter left Ruthie looked exhausted and she patted the bed next to her and Martin climbed in next to her both instantly falling asleep.


	12. Meeting Aaron Brewer

Martin woke up to Simon sitting in the corner reading a text book. He yawned and got out of Ruthie's bed. Simon looked up and handed Martin the other cup of coffee. "When's your class?"

"10:30."

"I'll watch her till I have to go to work at 4 and then Sandy will come in until you come back." Martin looked back at Ruthie and checked his watch. He walked over to Ruthie and kissed her cheek before leaving in need of a shower.

Ruthie woke up an hour after Martin left and looked at Simon. He looked so serious as he read his book that Ruthie wanted to laugh. She tried to stifle a laugh but failed and Simon looked up at her.

"What's so funny?"  
"You look so serious reading that it was funny."

"I'm glad that I can provide entertainment."

"How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in awhile."

"I'm trying to get my masters."

"Is it hard?"

"You have no idea. How are you?"

"I'm good besides the current situation I'm in." She said pointing to the hospital bed. "Do you happen to my lap-top and books?"

"Why I thought you would want those so I got them." He handed her all her stuff and they proceeded to work in a comfortable silence. Mrs. Camden walked in and smiled at her children which concentrating so hard.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you today?"

"Good."

"I see you can talk."

"Yep came in handy when Peter came for a visit." Annie laughed at the thought of what could've happened.

"I talked to the dean yesterday."

"And?"

"He said that if you could finish your term paper on time and do some other work he'll work it out with your teachers."

"That's good."

"So how are things with Martin?"

"Fine, its been really nice having him around." Just then Sandy and Aaron came in and Sandy kissed Simon's cheek as he left for work.

"Ruthie I think its time you met Aaron." Ruthie smiled down at the little boy who was the spitting image of Martin and Sandy.

"Hi I'm Ruthie Camden." She said patting a spot on the bed next to her. Aaron quickly jumped up and smiled at her.

"I'm Aaron Brewer. My daddy told me about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep he says that you're the most beautiful girl he's met." Aaron said looking at his shoes.

"Hey Aaron would you like to color with me?" The little boy nodded and took the coloring book Ruthie offered him. She turned to Sandy who seemed to have a lot on her mind. "Are you okay?"

"I have so much to do."

"Why don't you leave him with me and go do what you have to do?"

"Are you sure?" Ruthie nodded and sat up in bed moving her stuff. "Hey Aaron mommy's gonna go run errands will you stay with Ruthie?"

"Sure mommy."

"Okay baby I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Sandy thanked Ruthie and left with Annie. Ruthie and Aaron colored and watched cartoons on TV before Martin came in. He looked at his son and Ruthie laughing. They looked so good together; Aaron was lying on Ruthie's bed cuddled up against her falling asleep and Ruthie had her arm around him.

"Hey Ruthie." He said kissing her cheek and kissed Aaron's cheek. "Where's Sandy?"

"She had errands to run and she looked so tired that I told her that I would watch Aaron."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yep and he comes in handy."

"How so?"

"You think I'm most beautiful girl in the world?" Martin blushed remembering when he and Aaron looked through the box of pictures.

"Yes I do." He kissed her again as Aaron's little head shot up.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed and grabbed onto Martin.

"Hey buddy did you have fun with Ruthie?"

"Yeah and you were right she's really pretty and funny."

"So do you like her?" Aaron motioned for Martin to come closer.

"I really like her daddy." Martin smiled and Aaron kissed his cheek. Sandy and Simon came in and saw how good they looked together.

"Hey Aaron, its time to go home."

"Okay, bye Ruthie bye daddy."

"Bye Aaron." They replied at the same time. After they left Martin turned towards Ruthie. "So how was your day?"

"My day was fantastic. I got to meet the closet kid in the world and he colored me a picture." She handed him the picture of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet. It said Love Aaron in the bottom corner.

"I'm glad you guys hit it off." He kissed her cheek as they hit it off.


	13. Party Surprises

Ruthie looked at her scars in the bathroom mirror. They were a painful reminder of the scariest moment in her life. She remembered thinking about Martin right before she lost consciousness. She never lost hope that Martin would be there when she woke up and she was right. Since her birthday he had always been there for her. It was comforting to know that he was there through everything.

The box that he kept proved to her that Peter was wrong about him not caring about her. She didn't know why she stayed with Peter that long when she didn't really love him. Her heart belonged to one person and that one person was Martin, he stole her heart the first time they met. When she found out about Sandy yes she was hurt, disappointed, but she couldn't help but see that he too was disappointed with himself. She would make it a point to ask him later on when she was released this afternoon. It had been a long 3 weeks that she sat in the hospital with just Martin, Simon, Sandy, and her newest little buddy Aaron. Aaron had told her yesterday that he loved her which made both her and Sandy cry. When Martin and Simon walked in they just laughed at their girlfriends for crying over Aaron.

After Ruthie showered she put her clothes on that Lucy had brought her, some jeans, a cute tank top, and a jean jacket with her favorite flip-flops. She left her hair down in wavy curls just the way Martin liked it. She put the finishing touches on her make-up and packed her things up. She sat in the bed waiting for Martin to come get her when Simon walked through the door.

"Where's Martin?"

"He had to do something and sent me."

"Oh."

"He feels really bad that he couldn't come pick you up."

"Okay."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes." They left the hospital and started the silent ride home. She was so happy to be out of the plain hospital room and be back in her own room. She smiled as they pulled up to the house and everybody was there. They walked into the house and the whole family was sitting in the living room. There were balloons everywhere and streamers hanging. "Surprise!" They shouted as they walked in. Ruthie laughed remembering her birthday party.

They all hugged her gently while Ruthie looked around for Martin. "Are you looking for me?" He whispered into her ear behind her. She turned around and lunged at him. He laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"Why couldn't you come pick me up?"

"I had to do something."

"Oh."

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She glanced around and nodded as they walked out into the backyard. They sat on the picnic table facing each other.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Ruthie I love you more than anything and the past 6 years without you have been hell. I need you in my life and I should have done this 6 years ago but Ruth Camden will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. She looked from the gorgeous diamond to Martin's sparkling eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She laughed as Martin stood and kissed her. He slipped the diamond on her finger and they hugged. Martin looked up and saw the whole family standing outside watching them.

"I think we have an audience." She laughed and they joined the party yet again Ruthie was being passed around for more hugs.

"So you two when's the big day?"

"Soon." They replied in unison as Aaron came rushing up to Ruthie and Martin.

"Did she say yes!" Aaron exclaimed jumping into Martin's arms.

"Yep buddy she said yes."

"Yay!" Aaron hugged Martin tightly and then hugged Ruthie with all his might. They enjoyed the rest of the party before going back into the backyard for some time alone.

"So Martin when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want to."

"November."

"Then November is it."


	14. Why November?

"Ruthie, why November?" Lucy asked emerging from the house with her son Jack on her hip.

"Because I want a fall wedding and November is perfect." She gushed and leaned into Martin. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they sat back and looked at the stars. "I love you Martin."

"I love you too Ruthie." They stayed outside for awhile until Ruthie fell asleep on Martin's shoulder. He kissed her temple and carried her into the garage apartment and laid her down on her bed. He walked back into the house to find Simon and Sandy sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Martin, where's Ruthie?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh so are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"Well it did take you long enough to finally pop the question."

"I know but how could I have done it earlier two weeks after I left she stopped answering the phone and when I came back for your almost wedding to Rose she wouldn't even say hello. Then I found out she was with Peter and in love, how could I have asked her while she was with some other guy?"

"She always loved you Martin." Sandy chimed in looking up from her magazine. "She would always call Simon and me asking about you. I think deep down she wanted you to come and profess your love for her."

"Yeah she wasn't happy with Peter most of the time, he even took it too far when he said you didn't care about her anymore."

"That little….."

"Watch it Martin." Mary said walking in with Carlos and the kids.

"Mary! What are you doing here!" Simon exclaimed getting up and hugging his sister.

"Mom called me yesterday and told me all about Ruthie so we decided to come down for awhile now where is she?"

"She's in the garage apartment I'll go get her." Martin squeezed through the door and ran to apartment. "Ruthie! Ruthie baby get up!" Martin exclaimed running into the room. Ruthie shot up and looked at Martin like he was crazy. "Mary's in the house." She smiled and rushed with Martin down the stairs. The light from the porch hit her ring and she stopped to admire it. "A beautiful ring for a gorgeous angel." He whispered in her ear from behind. She smile and opened the door Mary turned and was instantly drawn to the diamond on her little sister's finger.

"When did this happen!" She squealed grabbing Ruthie's hand examining the ring.

"This afternoon." Ruthie blushed remembering the audience. Martin just grabbed her other hand and kissed it.

"When's the big day?"

"Sometime in November."

"A fall wedding cute!"

"What are you doing here if I can ask?"

"I'm here to see my baby sister."

"Oh. Hi Charlie!" Ruthie picked up the little boy up and hugged him.

"So tell me how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just glad to be out of the hospital."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah."

"We should go shopping tomorrow to celebrate."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey Martin Aaron's having a nightmare and I think he wants you." Annie said walking down the stairs.

"I'll go." Ruthie said walking up the stairs. She walked into her old room where Aaron was staying; he looked up at her and ran to her wrapping his little arms around her. "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Do you want me to lay with you?" He nodded and they climbed back into bed and he cuddled against her. She kissed his forehead as he quickly fell asleep she laid with him for awhile just humming a song when Martin came up.

"Hey Martin." She whispered not wanting to wake Aaron.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you." He turned to leave.

"No don't go stay here with me; you can sleep on the other bed, please?"

"Okay." He kissed both of their foreheads and laid down the bed facing her. "I love you Ruthie."

"Do you realize that in 6 months you and I will be together for life."

"I can't wait." They fell asleep and Sandy and Lucy stood in the doorway.

"Aaron's got it made."

"Why?"

"He's gonna have 2 sets of amazing parents."

"Thanks Lucy."

"So when are you and Simon tying the knot?"  
"That's part of why we were here…."


	15. Shopping Day

Ruthie awoke the next morning and stretched the diamond on her hand caught the sunlight streaming into the room and she stopped to admire it for the millionth time since Martin proposed. She couldn't believe that it was really happening after years of wanting it. She would even go as far to admit that she was only with Peter to make Martin jealous and make him admit that he loved her. Peter in her mind was only a good friend and now after the nasty break-up she couldn't even bear to think about him without getting mad.

Ruthie remembered the last time she saw Martin before her 21st birthday was the day after Simon's first almost marriage to Rose. They had decided not to get married and 6 months later the Camden clan found themselves sitting in the church while Simon and Rose got married. Ruthie wasn't thrilled to have Rose part of their family because whenever Rose came around Sandy came around and it further rubbed it in that Martin would never truly be hers. She would never be this number 1, she would be at least number 3 on his list of important people in his life.

But then she decided to date Peter and both got the biggest shock of their lives when Martin showed up to graduation. Peter told her later that night that he overheard Martin saying that he was only hear because Mrs. Camden asked him to be here. That had broken Ruthie's heart and Peter was there. She loved Peter like the best friend that he was but never as someone she could marry and spend the rest of her life with. She would always love Martin no matter what and now she could prove Peter wrong.

Careful not to wake Aaron she picked him up and put him in bed with Martin before kissing both of their foreheads and slipping out of the room. The kitchen was bustling with excitement which was odd for this time of morning. Ruthie stood on the stairs and watched her family minus Matt, Sarah, and the kids laughing and joking over breakfast. She soon felt two arms around her waist and Aaron was standing behind her. She looked up and saw Martin smiling down at her.

"Good morning." He kissed her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm hungry daddy." Aaron whined getting their attention.

"Come on Aaron let's get some breakfast." He grabbed Ruthie's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Her mother exclaimed as Aaron hugged her legs. She smiled and patted his head as she handed him a plate. At 6 Aaron sure could eat a lot. Martin was next in line happily grabbing a plate before sitting down next to Aaron; they were so alike at times it wasn't funny.

Ruthie ate a little bit and excused herself to shower and change for her shopping day with Mary and Lucy. It was going to be fun catching up with Mary after all the time they spend apart. Ruthie emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of her closet deciding on what to wear when she heard someone on the stairs. She turned and saw Martin standing at the top of the stairs with two plates in his hands. "You didn't eat much so I brought you some food." She threw her robe on and joined him at her table as they ate in silence.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know hang out with Mac."

"Oh are you going to tell him?"

"About the engagement I think I should tell my best friend. I mean he is going to be my best man after all. Are you just hanging out with Lucy and Mary?"

"Yeah and I was thinking about who my maid of honor should be and I can't decide."

"Well let's think about this who's your best friend?"

"Well Heather was until she stabbed me in the back and Maggie well she moved, Monica is too busy with her daughter, and that just leaves you and Mac."

"What about having Lucy or Mary?"

"How can I pick one of the other?"

"I don't know babe and I feel bad that you have to make this decision but I'm here for you." He patted her hand as he put their plates in the sink.

"Thanks Martin." She kissed his cheek before walking back towards the closet. "But I have to get ready so I'll talk to you later."

"How about we go out for dinner?"

"Sounds good I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once more before exiting the room leaving Ruthie to rummage through her closet. An hour later Ruthie sat in the kitchen with Mary waiting for Lucy to come over so they could go.

"So Ruthie how are you?"  
"I never thought in a million years after the past 6 years that Martin and I would be getting married."

"I knew you would. I could tell the first time you brought him home that day and all the times he was with Cecilia, you could always tell that you two had chemistry. There was no denying it and I think when the whole Sandy thing went down he was really the one heartbroken. I mean he hadn't dated anyone while you were with Peter that meant that he really loved you whether he wanted to admit it or not."

"I never really loved Peter as someone I could spend my life with. Martin has been the only one I ever loved." Ruthie blushed as she admitted her secret to her sister. Mary just beamed as Lucy came down the stairs smiling. "I guess you heard too?"

"Yeah and I hate to say it but Martin did too."

"Good." Ruthie smiled as they finally left the house. They went from store to store laughing along the way. They stopped at Pete's for lunch and Ruthie saw a familiar face from long ago. "Ruthie, who is that starring at you?"

"Its Vincent."

"Who's Vincent, I'm lost." Mary whined as she pouted.

"Vincent is the guy who got Martin to break up with Ruthie for him and that's when Ruthie fell in love with Martin. Then months later he told her that he got Sandy pregnant."

"Oh that ass."

"He was the first guy who broke my heart and just seeing him makes my skin crawl."

"Do you want to leave?" Ruthie looked up and saw Martin looking in direction of Vincent.

"No I'll be right back." Ruthie stood up and walked over towards Mac and Martin. "You saw him too?" Martin looked up at her and his glare instantly softened.

"Hey Ruthie, long time no see." Mac stood up and enveloped Ruthie into a tight hug.

"Its nice to see you too Mac but I can't breath."

"Sorry."

"No problem. Hey Lucy! Mary! Why don't we join Mac and Martin for lunch?" She called across Pete's.

"Sure." They gathered their things and joined the boys for lunch. Vincent just starred at Ruthie while Martin put his arm around her making sure he saw the diamond on her finger.

"Martin please be nice."

"Ruthie he hurt you and started the whole ordeal between us. I mean if it wasn't for him I would've probably asked you out."

"Its true." Mac chimed in.

"Now Martin what do you know about this Sandy girl that Simon's dating?" Mary asked changing the subject when she saw Ruthie's sad expression.


	16. Martin's confession

2 weeks into planning the wedding and Ruthie was already tired. The wedding wasn't for another 5 months and she was rushing to get things done. It took them a week to pick the invitation because Ruthie couldn't make up her mind. Then of course she had to hound Martin to mail them which he kept forgetting to do making Ruthie more worried that no one would come. She didn't need all this stress when she should be concentrating on her finals that were next week and then graduation.

She just had to make it through the next week and she would be home free spending most of the summer planning the perfect wedding. Just thinking about finals made her head hurt and that maybe she should study. She gathered all the books off the table and put them on the floor next to her desk and grabbed her heavy school bag.

Martin walked up the stairs to the garage apartment carrying some take-out for him and Ruthie when he saw her furiously writing and highlighting tuned out to the world around her. Martin leaned against the door frame and smiled at how cute she looked when she was studying. It took him back to when they used to study together in high school before he left to take care of his son and finish school.

He smiled to himself as he made his way over to her. He covered her eyes with his hands and he could feel her smile making him smile down at her. She looked up at him pulling her headphones out of her ears and he held up the pizza box.

"I think you can seriously read my mind. I was just thinking about ordering some food."

"Well your family's out for the evening so I thought that I would bring you some food but you're studying so I'll just leave this here." He stood up and her hand shot out to his arm.

"Stay and eat with me, please? We haven't had time alone since I got out of the hospital." He nodded and moved the pizza over to her bed so they could watch TV.

"When's your last class?"

"Wednesday and then graduation is on Friday. Do you have to work on Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world. I didn't miss high school so I'm not going to miss college." Ruthie frowned a little bit at the mention of high school graduation.

"That reminds me, why did you come to my high school graduation?"

"Truth?" She nodded grabbing the slice of pizza that he just picked up out of his hands. "I came because I wanted to tell you that I wanted to give us a shot that I had feelings for you but then when I came your mom told me that you and Peter got back together. I was going to leave but when you looked at me with that smile on your face I knew that I couldn't disappoint you again not after everything I did to you." Ruthie felt her eyes water a little bit.

"Martin you're the best, ya know that?" He laughed a little as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled her closer to him and gave her the best kiss she'd ever had so far.

"Oh did I tell you!" She exclaimed catching Martin by surprise. "I got a job offer."

"That's great baby." He gave her a hug before standing and placing the pizza box in the fridge.

"Yeah its going to be awesome! You're looking at a future writer of the New York Times."

"New York, huh?" Martin asked smiling mischievously at her. She cocked her head to the side eyeing him up and down.

"Spit it out Brewer."

"So you want to move to New York?" He asked leaning against the doorframe yet again as she sat across from him on the bed.

"I know its far from our families but I really want this."

"Then New York it is." She beamed from her spot on her bed. He swiftly crossed the room and kissed her passionately yet soft. "You have to study so I'll be back later." She pouted for a minute before smiling and standing up. She watched as he walked out of the garage and squealed.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note: HELP! I'm working on the next couple chapters of the story and I need your help. I need you to pick the wedding. The options are:

1. That's when I'll stop loving you-NSYNC (I know why would I put a boy band song up but it's a good song)

2. Always come back to you-Ryan Cabrera

3. When you say you love me-Josh Groban

4. Be without you-Mary J. Blige

5. You and I-Stevie Wonder

I'll have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest.


	18. Graduation and A Wedding

Ruthie Camden looked around at all her classmates in their cap and gowns. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening; she was finally a college graduate. Everything was finally falling into place, she was graduating college, she had a great job lined up in New York at the Times, and the most important of all she was marrying the man she loved since she was 16. Just thinking about Martin made her smile and knowing that they were getting married was the best. She listened as her classmates were called up one by one anxiously awaiting her turn.

"Ruthie Camden." Ruthie stood up and heard all the cheers emanating from her family, Martin being the loudest. It made Ruthie smile at how much she and Martin had gone through the past couple of years. Those 6 years they were apart were horrible, Ruthie couldn't deny that she and Martin somewhat belonged together. As she accepted her diploma her eyes landed on Martin and for a short time he was only in the world around her. His smile made her smile grow wider and she stepped off the platform blowing Martin a kiss on her way back to her chair.

After the ceremony millions of pictures were taken with Ruthie with all members of her family but she hadn't seen Martin. She stood there chatting with her friends and family when all of a sudden Martin came up behind her and lifted her up. He set her down and she turned to look at him.

"Hey gorgeous." She blushed a little and Martin gave her a quick kiss. "Come on I have to tell you something." He held his hand out to her and they walked away from the group.

"What's up Martin?" She asked leaning against his car worried that something was really wrong.

"Um…I just got a phone call."

"Okay?"

"Ya know how you said that you wanted to go to New York?"

"Yeah, Martin where are you going with this?"

"That was just the scout from the Yankees; they want me to play for them." Ruthie looked at him a moment before realizingwhat he had just told her.

"Are you serious?" He nodded a smile growing on his face. "This is great!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again before the rest of the family joined them ready to leave for home. Instead of joining the family at home, Ruthie and Martin drove to his apartment to spend some time alone. Ruthie's engagement ring sparkled when the moonlight hit it and it never got old. She was in awe of the ring every time she saw it and couldn't believe that after 6 years of waiting she was finally marrying the man of her dreams.

When they got to Martin's apartment Ruthie pulled Martin close and kissed him. She wound her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled back a little questioning her with his eyes and she answered by kissing him harder.

They fell back on his bed and Ruthie pulled her gown off revealing her short skirt and tank-top. Martin looked at her having never seen her in any like this before and he would admit that she was gorgeous. She crawled on top of him and kissed him as his hands rubbed up her sides. His polo shirt was soon discarded onto the floor and Martin started kissing down Ruthie's neck.

She arched her back allowing him more access to her neck. He slightly pulled her shirt up a little bit at a time when both of their cell phones starting going off. Martin groaned and reached into his pocket while Ruthie sighed and grabbed hers out of her purse.

"Hello?" They both said at the same time causing them to turn and laugh a little.

"Ruthie! You have to get back to the house, Simon and Sandy are getting married." Lucy cried into the phone excited and frazzled.

"I know."

"No now." Her eyes widen in surprise and he turned towards her at the same moment. They both hung up and rushed out of the house.

"Who called you?" He asked as he merged on the highway trying to hurry back.

"I think it was Lucy and who called you?"

"Aaron."

"Really?"

"Yeah he has one of the those phones for little kids and my number's programmed so he called me and he's freaking out."

"Why?"  
"He doesn't know if he should be excited that Simon's going to be one of his dad's or not."

"It'll be okay."

"Why they'd choose tonight?" Ruthie chuckled a little and shrugged.

"We can always have a rain check." Martin smiled as they pulled into the driveway. It didn't seem like that long to Ruthie as they rushed into the house. "We're back!" Annie rushed into the foyer and looked slightly distracted but yet fully focused.

"Come on we have to get to the Church, hurry!" They both jumped a little as she yelled at them and they got back into the car and Martin sped off towards the Church. When they got there Simon was standing at the alter in his dress shirt and nice pants and next to him stood Aaron in his polo shirt and khakis, and Matt, Kevin, Eric, and the twins finished off the line. Ruthie rushed to join Mary, Sarah, Savannah, and Annie while Martin turned to go towards the guys. Soon Sandy started down the aisle in her simple white dress and make-shift bouquet. Everyone smiled at them as Sandy joined the rest of the family at the alter.

The ceremony was amazing for short notice. There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Simon shared his written vows. Ruthie looked at Martin who even had a tear in his eye and smiled at him. After they were pronounced married they all filed into their cars and drove back to the house. Aaron choose to ride with Ruthie and Martin still worried about Simon.

"Hey Martin why don't you go inside, I wanna talk to Aaron for a minute." Martin just nodded and followed the twins in the house. "Hey Aaron come here." She patted the spot next to her on the picnic table. "How are you feeling about your mom marrying my brother?"

"How can I have two dads?"

"Well Martin is your father and loves you and Simon is your step-dad meaning he's there to take care of you when Martin's away and also to make you feel even more loved."

"Then what's going to happen when you marry my dad?"

"Well I'll be your aunt, who spoils you." Aaron giggled a little. "I know its rather confusing but all you need to know is that everyone loves you. You have so many people that love you that no matter what you always have people you can go to. Plus labels don't really matter, ya know?" Aaron nodded his head and hugged Ruthie.

"Thanks Ruthie."

"No problem, come on let's go eat some cake." Aaron's face lit up and he dragged her into the house. Martin joined Ruthie at the door as they watched Aaron run up to Simon and wrap his little arms around him. Simon picked him up and gave him a big hug and smiled at Ruthie.

"I assume it went well."

"You assumed correctly, its gonna take some getting used to but he's going to be fine." Martin wrapped his arms around her waist and he knew that everything was going to be fine. All they had to worry about was how they were going to handle them moving to New York, hopefully they took it well.


	19. The Wedding!

In a mere 3 hours Ruthie Camden, after waiting for almost 7 years, would be Mrs. Martin Brewer. Everyone always told her when she and Peter were having their low moments that fate always had the best timing. She soon realized what that meant when Martin showed up out of the blue to her at least to her 21st birthday party.

The summer had flown by with the trips to New York looking for a place to live, planning the wedding and of course spending time with Aaron. He had really taken a liking to Simon and it was very rare now that you didn't see Aaron give Simon a hug almost every 5 minutes.

As Ruthie packed up the last box for the movers to take, she couldn't believe that after 22 years Ruthie was finally leaving the house. It seemed surreal like at any moment she could wake up and it would all be a dream. But of course one look at her engagement ring made it real.

Thinking back when Ruthie finally discovered that she was indeed in love with Martin she never dreamed that it would take them 6 years to finally get down the aisle. On their last trip to New York Ruthie and Martin finally got their rain check from the night of graduation and it was amazing.

As Ruthie's alarm clock went off she walked the short distance to shut it off. That was the only thing not packed and Ruthie quickly threw it in an open box. Her whole life was packed up in boxes in nearly 4 hours with everyone's help. Her parents didn't take them moving to New York well at first but when they saw how much they wanted to go they came around. It did take Martin and Ruthie a million promises to come around whenever the spirit moved them to help them feel more at ease with them leaving.

Then yesterday they had to decide, well Aaron mostly, who Aaron was going to live with. Aaron gave a heartwarming speech that even made Martin a little teary eyed before announcing that he loved Martin and Ruthie but wanted to stay with Simon and Sandy. Ruthie totally agreed and supported Aaron's decision while Martin was a little heartbroken. He finally realized that it was for the best and he would still see him on holidays.

Ruthie picked up her cell phone and called Martin. She didn't care about superstitions she wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello my beautiful wife to be, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me you love me and you'll be waiting for me at the end of the aisle." Ruthie asked a little unsure about Martin wanting to marry her.

"Of course I love you there's no doubt about it and when you walk down that aisle I'll be there because come hell or high water I'm not giving you up again. Now I have to go Mac's here. I love you."

"I love you too, tell Mac I said hi." Martin chuckled in response before hanging up leaving Ruthie still a little unsure that it was actually going to happen. She leaned against the wall taking in the now empty apartment that she called home during college. She remembered all the random nights of crying herself to sleep over Martin leaving even after years of him being gone and out of touch.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Mary and Lucy standing at the top of the stairs with all the stuff they needed to get ready. Mary chuckled while Lucy set everything down on the table. "Ruthie! Come on you have to get ready." Ruthie laughed a little and went into the bathroom to shower.

After she had showered Ruthie sat down in her bathrobe while Mary set about doing her hair. "So Ruthie are you excited?" Lucy asked as she started Ruthie's make-up.

"I'm a little of both. I'm excited that it's finally happening after almost 7 years but nervous that he might change his mind again."

"I'm gonna tell you something that you don't know about when he left. He wanted to call you so many times but didn't because he caused you enough pain that you didn't the constant reminder of what happened. He loved you more than anything and it killed him when he had to cut all ties with you and after your graduation after he found about Peter he was crushed because that was his chance with you." Ruthie wiped at the tear that fell from her eye. Mary squeezed her shoulder for reassurance while Ruthie hugged Lucy.

"Thanks Luce that made me feel better." Lucy just nodded and went back to doing Ruthie's make-up. 2 hours later Ruthie arrived at the church dressed in her white flowing gown meant to make her look like a princess. She was beaming as they walked into the church to get everyone situated and in order before they started the procession. Lucy was performing the ceremony, her dad was walking her down the aisle, and Mary was the maid of honor. It was the only way that made everyone happy. Today was a special day because the whole Camden clan was home to celebrate Ruthie's wedding.

Ruthie walked down the aisle her eyes fixated on Martin and only Martin. He was the only thing that mattered to her; he was the one for her. Martin looked at Ruthie and smiled. He was finally marrying the girl that stole his heart so many years ago.

When Ruthie finally stood face to face with Martin he could see the tears of joy threatening to fall. She smiled the smile that Martin absolutely loved and he smiled back at her. They didn't hear Lucy's words until Mary poked Ruthie in the back and Mac poked Martin. The couple blushed as Lucy repeated her speech. "Martin wrote his vows so Martin go ahead." Martin looked at Lucy and nodded before turning back to Ruthie.

"Ruthie, you're my best friend and have been for 7 years even when we weren't talking I knew that you were still my best friend. I fell in love with you during these years and with the help from you're mom I finally got my chance to finally tell you that I love you. I've waited for this day to come the day where I get to marry the best girl in the world and the woman of my dreams the only girl that stole my heart. I believe that I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife." Ruthie looked at the tears falling down her face.

"Well Ruthie its your turn."

"Wow that was beautiful Martin. I love you and over the years while I was at my lowest mom and dad always used to say, 'Fate always has the best timing' and I never really understood what that meant that is until you came back into my life. I always knew in the back of my head that you would come back and no matter how depressed I was I knew that I could always call you and you would make things okay and just thinking that made me feel better. Fate has brought us together and I thank the big guy upstairs everyday for bringing us back together. You are the only guy for me and always have been. I love you Martin with my whole heart and soul." Martin wiped at the tear in his eye as Ruthie grabbed the tissue from Mary.

"Alright moving on," Lucy starting laughing a little, "Do you Martin Gabriel Brewer take Ruth Marie Camden as your wedded wife?" Martin nodded and the crowd laughed.

"Sorry I do." Lucy patted his shoulder and turned to Ruthie.

"Do you Ruth Marie Camden take Martin Gabriel Brewer as your wedded husband?"

"I do." Lucy smiled as the two waited to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; Martin you can kiss your bride." Martin stepped forward and cupped Ruthie's face and gently kissed her. The kiss sent chills up her spine. They pulled apart and their smiles growing wider. The crowd stood up and clapped as they made their way down the aisle. As they sat in the limo on the way to the reception Ruthie and Martin cuddled in the back seat.

"Its finally over; you are now mine for life." Ruthie whispered into Martin's ear making him smile again.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He kissed her again as the limo pulled up to the reception hall.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the happy couple Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer." Everyone clapped as they walked in. After dinner everyone watched as Ruthie and Eric danced to Daughters by John Mayor.

"I love you Ruthie. I know that you and Martin will be great together and do fine in New York."

"I love you too dad and I promise we'll be back for the holidays and whenever we feel like."

"We'll keep the garage apartment open." Ruthie laughed as the song ended. Eric walked away and Martin took his place.

"Ya know Ruth we didn't pick a wedding song." He whispered as the DJ put the CD on.

"No we didn't but I found the perfect song." The song started playing and Martin instantly remembered the last time he heard Josh Groban's When You Say You Love Me. They started dancing as the song played. Ruthie put her head on Martin's chest singing along. "Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream. Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means. What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe. When you say you love me the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me  
for a moment, there's no one else alive. You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong. And when you're with me if I close my eyes, There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time. Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words, When you say you love me The world goes still, so still inside and When you say you love me For a moment, there's no one else alive  
And this journey that we're on. How far we've come and I celebrate every moment. And when you say you love me, That's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way. When you say you love me The world goes still, so still inside and When you say you love me In that moment, I know why I'm alive When you say you love me. When you say you love me. Do you know how I love you?" The song ended and Ruthie sang the last line to Martin.

"I love you Ruthie." They shared a kiss as everyone watched; Mary was leaning her head on Matt's shoulder crying tears of joy.

"Awe….Mattie our little sister is all grown up."

"I know Mare I know." He rubbed her arm as Lucy came over to join them hugging Mary.

"I can't believe that Ruthie's finally married."

"For some reason I feel really old."

"Matt you are old." Simon joked walking up behind the group. And there they stood the oldest Camden children watching the last of the original seven dancing with her husband. "Come on guys let's go congratulate the happy couple." They all nodded and walked up to Martin and Ruthie.

Annie and Eric watched as their children laughed and joke and Annie couldn't help but feel proud of all her children. Ruthie was the last of her daughters to get married and now they could focus all their attention on making the twins the best gentlemen.

"We should get out here." Ruthie whispered in Martin's ear before yawning. It had been a long day and Ruthie just wanted to sleep before their honeymoon tomorrow.

"Alright Mrs. Brewer we'll take off." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the limo. She fell asleep instantly on Martin's shoulder as they rode back to his apartment. He carried her back to the apartment and put her down on the bed climbing in with her. He kissed her cheek before he fell asleep remembering the events of the day. Overall this chance around was the one for them. They were finally together which was the only he wanted. He can finally answer the question of 'Maybe this time around?'.


End file.
